Wounds
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: Enobaria is wounded after the attack on the Rebel Alliance. Brutus is there to fix her up. A BrutusxEnobaria one-shot.


**Yay~ Another Brutus and Enobaria Fic! I hope you guys enjoy this as well as my other stories! If any of you also want to write some I'd be happier than a bunny with carrots to read them!**

Enobaria and Brutus came crashing through the trees, screaming monkeys hot on their tails. The two tumbled down a hill cursing and swearing as they fell. As soon as they landed though they were right on their feet, spear and sword points aimed at the hoard of monkeys. At the top of the hill, the monkeys screeched and screamed, but did not advance. It was as if some invisible wall was stopping. Brutus and Enobaria moved farther away into the trees until they came to a place the two deemed safe. Enobaria sunk down onto a large fallen branch, trying to regain her breath. Brutus was only a foot or two away, leaning against a tree regaining his own breath. It was just the two of them now. Gloss had snuck up on Katniss' group and killed the girl from 3, Wiress. Katniss shot him before he had a chance to move. He turned his head to look at Cashmere before falling into the water. Cashmere screamed and charged at them, driven by anger and grief. Johanna buried an axe into her, causing her to stumble into the water. Gloss, who had miraculously still clung to life until that point, let out a strained sob as he grabbed Cash's body. Apparently she still had something left in her cause she grabbed onto him. They had both died together, just the way they wished to go. Brutus sprung up and rushed towards his district partner. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed hold of her arms, looking at her all over frantically.

"Are you okay Baria?" He panted frantically. She shook her head no; she placed her hands on either side of his neck and rested her forehead against his.

"Did they get you Brutus?" He too shook his head, but she didn't believe him. She began to move to begin inspecting him too when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her thigh, causing her to let out an involuntary grunt. Brutus of course heard and jumped straight into action, examining her thigh.

"It's nothing Brutus, really."

"It's not nothing. Fortunately it looks like just a graze. It'll need to be stitched up though." He commented as he pecked her on the lips before reaching into his belt where he had tucked the small first aid kit he'd had the sense to grab, pulling out the sterilized needle and thread.

"No it doesn't Brutus, its fine. Save it for something important." She tried to reason. Brutus unwrapped the needle and with his free hand gripped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Baria, it is something. It needs stitches, stop arguing with me. If it becomes infected, you'll be in even more trouble. Baby, listen to me alright? Let me take care of you." He brought his head foreword to rest against hers. She sighed and nodded before bumping her forehead against his affectionately, signaling to go ahead. He always knew how to convince her. Brutus turned his attention down to her leg and tore the fabric ends farther away from the wound and eased the needle into her skin, through the wound, and back up. This elicited a grunt of pain from Enobaria, the hand that was gripping his shoulder tightened, nails digging into his skin. He looked up from what he was doing and seeing the pain on her face, bumped his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his. She signaled him to continue with a peck to the lips. He went as fast as he could while still making it neat. Normally he wouldn't care if stitches were neat, or even if it hurt the person, but it was Enobaria. His Enobaria. With her, he would be as neat as possible and do everything in his power to make it as painless as possible. When he finished the last stitched and knotted the end, he took out gauze and a bandage then wrapped her thigh gently but securely. When he was done he kissed her softly.

"All wrapped up."

"Who knew, the mighty Brutus, a gentle and caring medic." She teased softly, resting her forehead on his again.

"Only with you, baby shark." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, passionately. Soon though, the kiss became more hungry and needy. Brutus pushed her back against the branch, she pulled him down along with her. She pulled back slightly, lips just centimeters from his, and glanced down his body.

"Are you hurt anywhere." She panted.

"No." He said quickly before capturing her lips once again. Since the two were in the arena, and most definitely on camera, they didn't go any farther. Instead, the two elect to just lie against the log and kiss, hands roaming up and down each other. Soon, night fell and the temperature dropped. Brutus, aka the space heater of Panem in Enobaria's opinion, ripped off the top part of his wetsuit and wrapped Enobaria up in it.

"You're going to need this babe." She commented as she tried to unwrap herself. Brutus stopped her, instead tightening it around her.

"No I don't baby, I'm a space heater remember. Besides, I'm not done babying you. You're just going to have to deal with it." He nuzzled his nose and mouth into her hair. Soon, he felt her breathing even out. He smiled as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, silently guarding his angel.


End file.
